Winter Crushes, Love Gushes
by Luna-MF114
Summary: Full summary inside, I do not own the PPG. Rated K for any mild cursing. EDIT: Story Completed. This story will no longer be updated, so don't ask for an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1: The Dance and The Problem

(The girls, the boys, and the punks are now all in Poaky Oaks middle school. The girls have now developed a figure since they were known as 6-year-olds. The punks were forced out of Viletown and moved to Townsville, while there, they vowed to be friends with the puffs. The girls eventually became best friends. The boys on the other hand, were still a bit mischievous, but were no longer evil. The 9 had declared a truce. But the Punks and puff were now a team, but the ruffs decided to just try to be normal boys. The puffs and ruffs seem to have feelings for each-other now, that is except for Brick and Blossom.)

Earlier today....

"No, I won't." Blossom Utonium yelled sternly to her male counterpart.

"But Blossy! It's the dance!! You never miss a dance!" Brick tried to persuade her, his plan not working.

"I will this time......." The puff walked away from her counterpart, unable to talk to him.

Present time...

13-year-old Blossom shoved her "hands" in her pockets as she headed out of her algebra class. As she headed out for the courtyard, the short cut to the cafeteria, Blossom went to pick up her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium.

Bubbles was running toward Blossom from her science class while yelling, "Blossy!!!!"

Blossom sighed as she turned to tell her sister, "Bubbles, I told you. Don't. Call. Me. BLOSSY!!!!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting......"

"That's alright. Let's just go get BC." The two puffs walked the hallway to the end to art class, BC's period before lunch. Blossom and Bubbles looked around for BC, and they both saw that she wasn't in the classroom. The girls decided to go on to the cafeteria without their green-eyed sister.

"Wonder where BC is......... Well, I gotta go to my locker to get my scarf, SEE YA BLOSSOM!!!!" the blue-eyed girl said as she hopped away, her pigtails bouncing. Bubbles ran in the opposite direction of her sister to go to her locker. Blossom kept walking, as if nothing had hit her, or as if she had just been humiliated and ignored it. Before Blossom opened the door leading to the courtyard, she tightened up her scarf around her neck and buttoned up her pink jacket.

Blossom began to tell herself as she was pushing open the doors, "Brrrrrrr. Winter cold." As the pink-eyed puff rushed to the cafeteria doors she noticed something catch her eye. BC and Butch kissing against the wall. Blossom tried to stay out of sight, luckily, she did. As she tried to use her will power to force herself out of there before her sister caught her, something hit Blossom as if she'd been slapped. Only in her heart. The pink-jacket puff escaped from her daze and rushed toward the cafeteria. She pulled her lunch bag from her purse and sat in the same place she'd sat every day since middle school started, in the back, with all other puffs, ruffs, and punks.

Blossom was setting down her bag, "Hey." The punks were already there, all of them waving as they said:

Berserk, "Hey Blossom!!"

Brat, "HI Pinky!!!!!"(her nickname to Blossom)

Brute, "'Sup Lossy!!!!"(her nickname to her because Blossom hates Blossy)

Blossom told them as she was sitting down, "Nice knowing you guys are all here."

"Uh, like, why wouldn't we be?" Brat asked.

Blossom was opening her lunch-bag, "Bubbles is in her locker getting her coat, Brick keeps bugging me about the dance and I just saw BC making out with Butchy-Boi outside." She rolled her eyes.

Brute rolled her eyes, "Typical Butterscotch.............."(her nickname for Buttercup)

Berserk opened up her book-bag and took out her rose binder, "Well, since we're all here. Who wants to help me with my homework?"

Blossom replied, "No thank you."

Brat did the same, "Like, NO!!!"

Brute, dido, "Out o' luck here 'Serko!" (her nickname for Berserk)

Berserk said with an annoyed smirk, "Well, then........" she began taking out her lunch bag, "I guess I'll do it later......." Suddenly Brick and Boomer walk in and slide into the table. /The boys voices are slightly matured, but still sound more childish than they did in City Of Clipsville\

Boomer was reading a book as he said, "Hey Bloss, Serko, Bratty, and Toughy-Punk."

Brick was looking at his brother, "Dude, you COULD'VE just called them Blossom, Berserk, Brat, and Brute for once you know."

Boomer said not caring, "I know." he closed his book. Brick looked Blossom in the eyes. His red and her pink.

Blossom asked somewhat annoyed, "WHAT are you staring at?"

Brick began to ask, "Can't you at least think about................?"

Blossom stood up furious, "NO!!!!! I'm not going to the dance!!!! My dad is busy trying to make me and my sisters new battle outfits, I need to record last months new powers we got, I've got a ton of studying to do, and everyone else is going!!!! Why do you want me to go if everyone else is?"

Brick rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess............" Suddenly Butch and BC came in, Butch having his arm around his counterpart.

"Hey guys!!!"

"Sup."

Blossom was thinking, "_So much for the mood."_ As Bubbles comes in, she leaves.

Bubbles asked her, "What's wrong Blossom?"

Blossom lied to her, "I, uh, gotta study.

Brick was thinking, "_Study, as in study to keep away from me."_ The rest of the lunch hour went on with continual talking from the others, except Brick.


	2. Chapter 2: Gang Green Encounter

Brick POV

I walked down the hall of the school as the lunch hour was over, I couldn't wait until the day was over.

NORMAL POV:

Boomer ran through the hall trying to catch his brother. "BRICK!"

"What is it Boom?" Brick said very upset to his brother.

"Dude," Boomer said to his angry and sad brother, "What's up with you? You've been down since well, our truce with the girls."

"I don't care about the girls, especially if Blossom won't truce with me." Brick said hanging his head.

"This was a truce between the ROWDYRUFFS and the POWERPUFFS."

"My point," Brick began to explain, "is the truce was between our groups. Blossom knows and I know, but she can't declare a truce with me."

"That's screwed, if we truce, then you guys have'ta too."

"Tell that to my counter-part."

Blossom:

I walke into the girls bathroom after I left the lunch room. No way could I stand to be in the same room as Brick. Suddenly, I heard my phone go off. We has special phones, since normal ones aren't fit for our "hands." I reached in my bag and grabbed it. It was a text from Berserk:

YO! grl wazzup wid u? U jst leave me 2 st here wid my siss n ur siss n da bois? I wnt 2 no whts wrng, cn u tl me? :(

Berserk trying to calm me down. I texted back:

im fine, but Brick I cant b around no more.

The day went by with no more after that, she obviously turned off her phone. So I just sat in the library to study, but my mind was blacked with one thing: The time I first kissed Brick. Sure, I was 5, but I needed to. They were trying to kill me! But my mind kept saying that your first love is out there? And you're here trying to hide the fact you don't like him when you really do? That you can't act right around him and you wanted to go to the dance with him? Go, tell him! It repeated on and on and on and on and on and on....... The bell rang. Next up, English. The subject, we all have together.

Normal POV

"BLOSSOM!!" Berserk pushed through the crowd as she ran to her counter-part,

"Yeah?"

"You gotta help!!! I didn't finish the paper last night for...."

"It's Tuesday, it's not due until Friday, the last day until winter break."

"OH YEAH!!! Thanx Blossom."

The rest of the day Bubbles and Brat passed notes to one-another, Boomer tried to tell girls he's taken by Bubbles for the dance, Berserk and Brute made fun of other kids, Butch and BC looked at each-other for half a period for the rest of the day, Blossom acted as if it was all normal. But Brick had been thinking of a plan: I've got to do it, even if I regret it. I've got to quit the Rowdyruff boys so Blossom will know I'm not bad anymore.

**************

After school the kids all went to their homes because the after school clubs and sports were canceled due to the winter break coming up.

Berserk was grabbing Brat and Brute's arms and running toward their home while saying,"C'mon!!!,"she began to pant like a dog, "No time to waste!!! Gotta get home now!!"

Brat began to roll her eyes at her sister trying not to scream of pain, "Berserk, You're just upset about your paper."

Brute joined in, "Even when it's already done, You finished it last night, remember?"

Berserk realized her mistake and stopped, looking blankly into the air while letting go of Brat and Brute.

"GAH!!! I FORGOT!!!"

Brat was rubbing her wrist, "Don't do that anymore, kay?"

"Alright. Sorry..." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

Brute yelled, "Next time, know when you did something BEFORE you rip my arm off!!!"

"Sorry!!" Berserk said yelling back at her sister.

Bubbles was walking toward Brat and began, "Brat, can we work on our project over break?"

Brat whined, "But it's winter BREAK Bubbles! I need this time to relax."

Bubbles made her little puppy-dog face while saying, "!"

Brat whined louder, "I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Boomer had enough of his counterpart's whining and stepped in, "AH FOR CRYIN-OUTLOUD!!! Bubbles, I'll help you on the project, okay Babe?"

Bubbles snuggled toward her guy, "Okay Boomy."

Bubbles hugged Boomer as tight as she could without crushing him. Boomer just hugged her back. After the love scene was over, Boomer and Butch went with Bubbles and Buttercup to their house. Blossom went with Berserk and Brat while Brute went to go beat Mitch for taking a dollar from her. Leaving Brick to stay alone and to think of his plan.

Brick:

"God, how am I gonna go up to my brothers and say, 'Oh hey! I wanna date one of the girls we tried to kill as 5-year-olds so Imma quit the group okay?' They'd hate me forever! Oh, but how else am I gonna tell her I like her?"

"Tell who kid?" a voice came from a distance. Stepping out was a rather tall young-adult boy who had the greenest of skin and black hair. No doubt Ace from the gangreen gang.

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him.

"Me? No I don't want nothin'. Just tell me what you need kid, I'll take care of it for ya's." He laughed his signature laugh that was easily recognized.

"You don't need to know Acey" I said as I crossed my arms, turned my back to him, and began to walk away. I whispered to myself, "DANGIT!!! I forgot about those other.." Out of nowhere the rest of the gang come and shoved me to the ground. With Big Billy on top, I lay there, helpless and almost crushed at his weight. "Seriously buddy!" I yelled as I tried to take in the weight, but even I knew I couldn't, "Lose a freaking pound or two!"

"Hey Ace! What do you want us to do wid dis guy?" The little one said in his Spanish accent.

"I ssssssssssssssay we goessssssssssssssss aheadssssssssssssss and throw him in the lakesssssssssssssssssss." You could guess who that was.

The creepy one just sat there with his two lazy eyes on everything, constantly spitting with his tongue hanging out. How could he spit if his mouth was in dry air for so long at a time?

"Naw, naw, naw guys!" The leader began, what was he thinking? "I think we should have this guy treated with help."

I sighed, my relief didn't last long.

"GANG GREEN STYLE!!"

They all laughed as I tried to break free from the fat one on top of me. I managed to and ran, too scared to fly. I almost was flying I went so fast. Somehow, they got me cornered. Before I knew it I was looking at Ace pull out something I didn't know what. I was scared, terrified even. I hit my breaking point: I yelled. The next thing I knew, I heard pounds and crashes and thumps. I just sat there, like the whimp I'd grown into. Another reason, Blossom probably hated me.

"Brick, you okay?"

I knew it was Berserk, she may have the exact same voice as Blossom, but something about it was different. "No, I feel like a loser..."

"It's okay," she said as she stroked my back. She was like the rowdy and rough sister I never got to have, "you were scared, and that's okay. It's alright to be scared Brick."

"No it's not!" I yelled as I looked her in the eye. She was startled, a side I never saw of her. I looked around, there was the GGG, beaten up as the girls could do. I got up and saw cops coming. I watched as Bubbles, Buttercup, Brute, Brat, and Blossom helped throw them in the truck headed toward the prison. Berserk was still stroking my back. Why did I like that?

**************

Normal:

"Blossy..."

"Brick for the last time, GET YOUR STINKIN....."

"His stinking what Butch?!"

"Uh, nothin' Mojo, er,uh, Dad."

Brick heard his father and brother outside as he tried to go over what to say to Blossom to himself in his mirror of his bathroom.

_C'mon Brick!_, he though to himself, _You gotta do this dude! Figure how to tell your crush you're quitting the gang she always thought was bad, if you do that, you can tell your brothers the RRB are over._

Brick let out a deep sigh, "If I have to do this, I need to do what I need to do first, right now." Brick told himself. He pushed the bathroom door open and walked into the living room of his family's house (Mojo gave up evil to raise the boys and sold his volcano observatory for a modern house in the suburbs of Townsville). There, as he expected, were Butch, playing video-games, and Boomer, listening to music.

"Guys?"

"What Dude!! I'm about to beat Boomstah's high score!!" Butch yelled, deep in his game.

"I found out a reason for me...." Boomer sang to himself, or so he thought.

"We seriously gotta talk."

Butch paused his game and Boomer paused his music to listen to their "older brother." Brick sat on a chair by the couch and began. "Alright, so I'm going to say, because I don't wanna be one anymore. NO other reason, I'm gonna quit the team."

Brick closed his eyes and swallowed hard_ That was torture_ he opened his eyes to see his 2 shocked motionless brothers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret's Out Night's Here

"Guys, I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, it's just..." Brick tried explaining to his brothers. Until Butch brought him to the ground. "BUTCH! WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Brick shouted confused more than he ever was.

"I'M SHOWING YOU HOW DAMN BADLY IT HURTS TO KNOW YOUR BROTHER DON'T WANNA BE YOUR DAMN BROTHER NO MORE!!!!!!" Butch yelled at his brother as he tried to continually hit him with nearly everything he had in his power. Brick trying to block him.

"_**BUTCH!! YOU MORON!!! IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!!!!**_" Brick yelled at the top of his lungs. HIs long red hair in his face due to his cap flying off. Butch started to curse. Until someone stepped in.

"BOYS!" Mojo yelled as he managed to pull Butch off Brick, letting Boomer to get Brick to his feet. Brick managed to get his cap back on. "What were you two doing?! I swear I raised you better!" Mojo was furious. He had tried to raise them as normal boys sine his becoming good. So far, it was good until this moment.

_** BOOMER POV**__**:**_

I helped my brother up, he was scratched and bruised. Badly. I felt bad, so I asked him quietly if he wanted me to get him a band-aid or something while my dad yelled at us. He said no, but I knew he was in pain.

"All my years of raising you boys, you're teenagers for pete's sake! You should all know better!" my dad was furious. I could tell.

Butch screamed, "_**YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! WELL BLAME BRICK FOR BETRAYING ALL OF US!!!!!!!**_" he was so loud it hurt my ears (or it would if I had any yet). Mojo was stunned. I was in emotional (and hearing)pain, Brick was angry as heck.

_****************************A FEW HOURS LATER****************************_

_**BUBBLES POV:**_

I was stunned as I was talking with Boomer over the phone. Having it on speaker, Buttercup was next to me listening. Blossom listening too. Boomer told me she needed to hear this more than both me and BC combined. He told me this awful story about Brick not wanting to be a RowdyRuff Boys anymore, and Butch beating him up for it.

"After the fight and Brick recovering, I talked with him for an hour. Or may an hour and a half. But anyway, he told me that he thought Blossom would like him better if he wasn't a RRB anymore. So he quit, thinking it would get rid of his 'bad boy' reputation. Just for you Blossom."

Stunned, my sister managed to get out the words, "H-h-he really liked me that much?"

"Yeah... He _does _really like you Blossom. But you never liked him. At least, he thought you never did."

_**BLOSSOM POV:**_

If I knew Boomer, I knew he wasn't liar. No matter what, Boomer was like my best friend, (next to Berserk)there for me all the time when I needed it. I wondered something, "Did Brick really like me?" I asked Boomer after I thought something over (along with around 2 straight minutes of silence)to talk to Brick. I went into the attic, so I could be alone.

I heard Brick's voice over Bubbles phone, "Blossy?" he sounded the same as he did 8 years ago, like a little boy.

"I will go with you." I told him gently. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Y-y-y-you......" I heard him scream and laugh on the other line. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Here I was,13 year-old Blossom Utonium going on my first official date with my crush, and male counterpart since I was 5, Brick Jojo.

_****************************NIGHT OF THE DANCE****************************_

_**[STILL BLOSSOM]**_

All of us were dancing. The nine of us. Together as group having fun. The night was almost over. One last song played as the one we were dancing to ended. It was the same song the played when I fell on top of Brick the night of my 13th birthday. I walked over to him, placed my hands on his shoulders. He placed his on my waist. Then, we leaned in for the best thing to ever happen: our first official kiss as a couple.

* * *

**_Aw, :)_**

**_Narrator: And so once again, another story is written by the one and only Luna-MF114.  
Me: YAY! Enjoy everybody! Oh, and the PPG, RRB, PPnkG, and all related characters in this story are property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. This story is in no way of any relation, and/or has any business of/related to the original PowerPuff cartoon/comic series. I hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
